Shadows of the Mind
Mobs Treasure *Scroll of Protectra IV *Scroll of Protect IV *Scroll of Shell IV *Scroll of Water IV *Scroll of Blizzard IV *Scroll of Quake *Scroll of Dispel *Scroll of Erase *Scroll of Reraise III *Attribute Potion (Agi, Vit, Int, etc) *Chocobo Egg (Somewhat Warm) 100% drop *Icarus Wing *Merrow Scale *Dragon Talon *Behemoth Horn *Buffalo Horn *Khroma Ore *Luminium Ore *Brass Tank *Habu Skin *Puk Wing *Ahriman Wing *Sacrifice Torque *Magnet Knife *Company Fleuret *Tournament Lance *Raxa *Sieglinde Putty *Red Grass Cloth *Wamoura Cloth *Rainbow Cloth Notes *Uses normal Puk moves, but uses a unique move called Boreas Mantle that duplicates itself. *Clones can only be slept by a BRD using lullaby (BLM sleep has no effect), and are easily removed with an AoE damage spell from a BLM, but can prove bothersome if not dealt with quickly. *Clones have around 500 HP *Clones have been seen as having the same percentage of HP as the original when called. (Ex. Phantom Puk is at 50%, shadows summoned will also be at 50%) --------- Jotting down some quick information about this ISNM. Get the Key item from the NPC in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for 3000 IS points. No cooldown, so you can do 6 of these at a time, or however many as you want if you have IS points. Fight is against one Puk class mob called "Phantom Puk". Completely resistant to Sleep, but Lullaby works. However, it continues to spawn Shadows every 45s regardless of if its awake or asleep. Does normal puk moves, except it seemed like every 45 seconds he would do this split move where he would gain 6 shadows or so and split into 6 copies of himself all aggroing the current tank. Horde Lullaby worked wonders, and a single Thundaga III would wipe out all of the clones. Thundaga III actually did about triple damage to the clones, doing upwards of 2100 damage (versus 700 unresisted on the main enemy). Very very simple, our party setup was this: NIN, BST, WHM, BLM, BLM, BRD The BLM's took turns being the "thundaga" button, which was helpful because of the recast on thundaga. Thundaga II took out all shadows, as did Thundaga. We were 6 for 6 on this ISNM, notable drops are: Chocobo Egg - always dropped Looks like the "big ticket" item has the chance of being one of the following: Dragon Talon - dropped in 2/6 fights Khroma Ore - dropped in 1/6 fights Behemoth Horn - dropped in 3/6 fights Luminium Ore And the "garbage" drops: 1 Scroll (Prot4, Shell4, Water4, Dispel, Eraseetc) 1 Puk Wing 1 Attribute Potion (Mind Potion, Agi Potion, etc) / Icarus Wing 1 Merrow Scale Sometimes we got a "Magnetic Dagger" which is new to the update. I think we got 2/6 runs to drop one of these. *THF & BLM duo'ing Heard accounts of THF and BLM duo'ing this easy so I (THF/NIN) and a BLM/RDM attempted it. Was fine (271 evasion, or lv74 cap, was adequate, along with SH, emp hairpin, etc etc) until the Puk popped his 6 clones, at which point Evasion ceased to exist and I got killed in a second. So for duo'ing the BLM would probably have to time his spells to knock out the clones before they even start moving. Have not tested Sleepga due to BLM having to leave. another set up is WHM SMN NIN BRD BLM NIN i truely think this is the best setup because i got two tanks just incase one falls then you have the brd to sleep then the blm nukes them. the whm and smn switch heal and make sure you have the smn use earthen ward so the tanks will have stoneskin The Easy Way: Setup: NIN NIN WAR BRD RDM BLM Just go with BRD casting dual mambo and lullaby-ga the clones when they pop. BLM uses Thundaga II to kill off pops, and just straight tank the Puk to victory. When the Puk clones himself, have the other tank voke the main off the person being targeted so he does not die. Easy 6/6 victory in minutes. category:ISNM Your BLM d/c? Don't worry if you have a BRD in party! An "Horde Lullaby" can save your run, clones depop after 10 sec.